


Second Wind

by Ammeterasu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeterasu/pseuds/Ammeterasu
Summary: Brought to a strange world with no memory of anything other than her name she begins her new life here and joins the new avatar in her adventures and maybe some love on the horizon?
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> re watching the Legend of Korra and the lack of love for Bolin is astounding hopefully I can put something in that people can enjoy! leave a comment if you like it!

A white light dancing in the dark….

_ A chance has been given... _

_ Maybe you will find your purpose here…. _

_ May the winds blow in your favor…. _

_ Good luck… _

_ ~Fades to black~ _

“Daddy see see I told you there was someone here!”

You could hear them but you were still groggy. You wanted to open your eyes but you couldn't. You were so tired but something told you to keep trying. A few grunts and that’s all you had so you laid there listening but not understanding what was happening before you passed out again.

……...\

This time you actually tried to open your eyes and you squinted at first the light hitting you in the eyes but when you began to focus you noticed the wooden ceiling and white walls. It was nice.

“You’re awake!” The voice brought you out of your trance and looked directly at the girl who you saw run to the door and yell for her dad only to run back next to the bed that you were currently laying in.

“Hi what’s your name? I’m Ikki. How did you end up here at the temple? Why were you unconscious? Where did-”

“That’s enough Ikki go outside with your sister” a tall man with the same colored robes walked in.

“Aww ok” the girl walked out of the room looking dejected.

“Are you well enough to speak?” he sat down in the chair that the girl was sitting on.

“I um yes” you turned to look at him.

“Well let’s start with what's your name?”

It took you some time but you finally remembered “its Serafina” 

“Alright Serafina how did you get here?”

You looked out the window seeing the ocean and turned back to look at him, “I don't know I just remember I was in the dark and then I’m here I wish I knew more I’m sorry”

He was quiet for a few seconds seeming to see if she was a threat or not.

“Well you are currently on Air Temple Island my home I’m Tenzin”

You nodded with understanding but does that mean you were on an island that was floating on air.

“Is the island floating?” you looked at him bewildered.

Tenzin looked surprised “Oh uh no it’s an island for airbenders and acolytes”

“What’s an airbender?” Tenzin just looked shocked.

“Well an airbender is a person that can bend air to do what they want” he showed you by lifting his hand and with a slight fan of it a little tornado blew in your face making your hair blow back gently. Your eyes wide in amazement. “Can I do that too!?” you got a little excited. Lifting your hand to do the same.

“No only airbender like me can do-”

You did what he did and a small tornado came out and just as quickly it disappeared only slightly rustling the paper on the desk at the end of the bed you were on.

And once again He was speechless.

“You’re an airbender” he didn't know what to say but you were excited so you kept doing the small motion giggling to yourself.

“How interesting I thought that me and my kids were the only airbenders left, yet here you are” you looked at him.

“Is that bad?” you were hoping it wasn’t because you were enjoying playing with the air.

“No it’s not a great thing honestly I’m just surprised.” you nodded in understanding. He continued.

“Do you want me to teach you how to airbend properly?” 

You smiled “you mean there’s more to learn? Then yes I would like to learn!” Tenzin was satisfied with your answer and you heard a knock and then saw it open and a taller girl with a tray of food walked in. and suddenly you were very hungry.

“Here you go this is for you.” she placed the tray next to you and you immediately started eating.

She smiled and looked at Tenzin. “Daddy is she going to be staying here?”

“Yes, turns out she’s an airbender too” the girl looked at you.

“Oh that’s great so then she’s going to be training with us then?” he nodded and looked back at you.

“Once you’re done eating I’ll give you a tour of the island ok” you nodded and went back to finishing the food you didn’t even mind that they were looking at you while you ate you were just really hungry.

After a few minutes you finished and you were being led around the island and shown around the different spots you saw the city but you chose to ignore it. They will show you that place when they are ready too. Besides this place was really peaceful and you really liked that. You saw a pregnant woman with the girl from before a small boy and they were helping her carry stuff.

“Serafina this is my wife Pema and you already met Ikki and that Meelo the rest of my children” you introduced yourself and Pema smiled “When Ikki told me you were an airbender it was pretty surprising but I’m glad there’s another airbender at least Tenzin and the kids will have someone different to talk to” she laughed Meelo jumped excited to have someone new to play with.

You saw someone run up to Tenzin and they began to talk. He sighed and looked back to you “I’m sorry we have to cut the tour short. I have some business to take care of but Jinora can lead you to your room. It should be ready by now.

And so Jinora led you back to the temple and into some rooms she chatted with you for a while but since you didn’t know much else you could only listen to what she had to say and tried to learn from what you heard. She stopped in front of a door and led you in.

“ so this will be your room from now on, your robes are on the bed so you can change ok i'll come and get you to have dinner with us later” she smiled 

“Thank you” she nodded and left.

You looked around at the simple room and spotting the same clothes the other kids were wearing and you put them on satisfied and you sat on the bed looking out the window wondering what had happened that had you coming to this place since you didn't remember anything other than your name.

Jinora came in later like she said than lead you to Dinner with her family. Tenzin explained what was going to happen when it came to your training and the lifestyle of an airbender and after dinner everyone one was off to bed.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry alot of stuff happen and then I had to get a replacement laptop hopefully now that I got much less stuff happening I can write more.

Chapter 2

It has been a 3 years since you’ve been training with Tenzen a little hard since you didn’t know anything about anything I had to learn years of history plus airbender history and air bending training but since Tenzin’s time was limited to when he could teach me, he tried to jam as much as he could wut the time he had since he also wanted to spend time with his family. The Acolytes were more than happy to teach you history, reading and writing and since everything was new to you, you were enthusiastic about learning anything new. But you were always very sore after training with Tenzin all day.

And today was no different Tenzin had left to go to the south pole to see the Avatar but he left you with homework to work on your staff air flow movement. And there you were working diligently for hours happy to be alone while working on this it always relaxed you since when your left alone all you could think about was who you were before you got here but nothing came up Tenzin had hoped that maybe meditation would help but it didn’t do much other than just help you clear your thoughts.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when one of the acolytes approached you.  
“Serafine it is time for dinner please come and eat” you nodded and began to follow him.

You ended up in the dining room with all the other acolytes and you sat down with them. They were talking among themselves and you could hear a few of them.

“Do you think it's time for the Avatar to come to the air temple to learn Air bending or will Master Tenzin be staying to teach them there?”

“Who knows we don’t even know if the Avatar is a boy or girl yet so I don't think we will be seeing them until the order thinks they’re ready”

“That’s true so then that means that Master Tenzin will be staying in the south pole then?”

You snapped your head up trying to listen more intently 

“Then why is Serafina still here then? Wouldn’t he have taken her with him and not leave her here?”

“That’s true then that means Master Tenzin isn’t staying there, he's going to be back maybe with the Avatar?” 

“That seems more likely seeing as Master Tenzin trains her as much as he can even spending all day even through the night to train her.”

You let out a sigh of relief, you saw Tenzin and Pema as parental figures, you loved them and you didn't want to part from them. So you continued to eat in silence while the rest of the acolytes proceeded to chat and you listened to them since they will speak of the stuff happening on the mainland and how some group is causing some trouble. You never left the island so you didn’t know what anything was beyond your teachings. Did you want to visit the main island? Yes. Did you want to actually go and do it? No. you finished your food and handed the bowl to the acolytes that were cleaning the dishes and went back outside to meditate for a while and some of the others joined you. 

You don't know how long you were meditating for but you felt centered so you got up bowed to the rest of the acolytes that were still meditating and left back to the training area you started with flowing movements guiding the air where you wanted it, letting it hit only certain windchimes as you followed though your movements you had been at this for hours until you heard the the groan of the bison. You looked up to see that it was Tenzin and his family and no one was new with them which means that the Avatar stayed in the south pole. But you stayed there training until Tenzin or an acolyte approached you for dinner. 

“Alright that's enough for today” Tenzin had approached you.

So you stopped letting it all flow out of you with a final deep breath and you looked up at him. He had a frustrated look but you didn’t understand why he would be so upset about something.

“Master Tenzin something is bothering you. Are you troubled by something? Can I help?” he snapped out of whatever conversation he had with himself. His brows furrowed and he let out a deep breath himself seeming to relax.  
“I wish you could become a Master already then maybe you could deal with Korra instead of me or be old enough to take my place in the council although I prefer if you could deal with Korra instead” he let out an exasperated laugh running his fingers through his beard truly looking to consider making her a master already just to avoid the whole situation with the hot headed avatar.

You let out a small laugh.  
“I will be a master when you deem me worthy of it Master Tenzin” you smiled  
“But I don't think I will be very helpful when it comes to the council. You come back exhausted with them and you are already a patient man. I don't think I would fare any better than you have” moving your hand to your chin truly thinking how you could be any better than him in the council. But you couldn’t think of any.

“Come I know you haven't eaten, let's get dinner” Tenzin turned to walk up to the temple and you followed.  
“Maybe I should make you master not now but soon you are almost ready all you need left is your spiritual connection and your final test. You’ve been working hard much harder than my kids and the acolytes tell me you train into the night when I'm away for too long” you were stunned to silence as he continued to speak. You didn’t think you were ready to take on the mantle of master airbender. You followed quietly hearing Tenzin speaking the whole way to the temple.

Finally you reached the doors and walked in bowing to the acolytes that were handing out food to everyone and followed Tenzin to the seats where his family was already sitting.

“Fina!” the girls cheered upon seeing you. “So what did you do while we were away?! Did you have fun? Did you go to the city?” you laughed and shook your head.

“Train, yes, no” you chuckled seeing the girl get upset at hearing that all you did was train.  
“How are you going to find a boyfriend if you just stay here and train” Ikki sat down in a huff but that caught Jinora’s attention and made Tenzin choke on the water he was drinking.  
“That’s true all the boys here are too old and not your type. Is daddy keeping you here on the island?”  
You couldn't help but keep laughing. “Jinora i didn’t even know i had “type” and no your dad isn’t keeping me here I want to stay here” but the other 2 kids didn’t hear that part. All they heard was that ‘dad is keeping fina from leaving the island’ and went to jump on him.  
“Daddy let Fina go to the city to get a boyfriend!” ikki and meelo jumping on him and Tenzin just sitting there looking annoyed. You got up and picked up Ikki and Meelo, still laughing and sat them down. Pema was just trying to hide her laughter. 

“JInora I don’t even know my way around the city. I'd get lost pretty quickly. Besides if i left Id have less time to spend training”

“Actually it would work to serve you better if you walked around the city for a bit just not in airbending attire it's a little dangerous right now especially since you don’t know your way but maybe walking around for and hour or 2 will get you familiarized with the city when you eventually take my place as the air nation councilman. Actually..” Tenzin stood up and walked to one of the acolytes and was telling him something he nodded and Tenzin walked back.

“They will have republic clothing for you when you head back after dinner and meditation is over” you nodded. You couldn’t believe it you were going to republic city it looked so bright at night but so noisy in the day but knowing that Tenzin said you were to replace him once he felt you were ready to take over as councilman was exciting and terrifying but you’d be ready. You ate your food much slower contemplating how your travels to the city would go.

After the long day was over and finished with your bath you went to your room when you saw all the clothes folded neatly on the bed you picked it up not knowing when to do with them but you looked it over it was a reddish peacoat with no sleeves the coat almost looked like a dress but the sides were split, separating the 2 front panels from the back that was longer it came with some black pants that looked much tighter than the current loose pants you had on and the brown shoes looked like they went up to your thighs with an orange strap on the ankle there was a white shirt that had loose sleeves which you preferred. Republic clothes looked constricting but you would get used to it… you hoped. So you quickly tried them on hoping that you looked fine but your hair being up and braided didn't look right so you undid the braids and let down your hair which was much longer than it was before it was passed your waist so you give yourself pigtails instead and it looked better you looked in the mirror and quickly got your waist wrap and wrapped it around your neck it definitely looked better, happy with what you had on you quickly took it all off and put your sleeping clothes on and went to sleep excited with tomorrows adventure. 

You had been going to Republic City for a few days now and was familiarizing with everything and it was exactly like how you thought it was, loud and noisy and you kind of hated it, it didn't let you think the people were rude, and because everyone was running late for work, people were basically running all the time and it was stressing you out. You now understood why Tenzin always came home stressed this place was terrible. You had been walking down a street when you heard it what you had learned was the triple triad was harassing some shopkeepers Tenzin told you to call the police if you ever saw this and so you ran to the phone booth and quickly called the police to let them know where it was happening and as soon as you hanged up you saw a girl on a polar bear dog attacking the gang members but she wasn't helping she was making it worse causing a lot more damage then what the gang member were gonna do. And you quickly jumped in helping the shop keepers by deflecting the attacks up in the air to avoid it hitting others and they're shop until the police finally showed up and started to chase the girl who was chasing the gang that was escaping and the girl again causing more damage.

“The Avatar and her bending was so wild, almost untrained, how dangerous” you whispered to your elf.  
“Girly i recommend you go and help them they keep destroying things you at least know what your doing.” the old man told you and you nodded and quickly went to try and keep the damage to a minimum which was a lot harder said than done. You quickly went to work on helping people get out of the way and placing stuff on the floor that would have landed on a building otherwise.  
“Man I'm really putting my bending to the test today how troublesome”  
You continued to follow until they finally caught them all. The Avatar was proud that she caught the gang members but confused when she was captured as well. One of the officers came up to you.  
“We thank you for helping to keep the damage to a minimum and helping the people move to safety but you should not have put yourself in danger” he looked serious.  
“I know but if I hadn’t it would have been much worse. I'm just glad i called you guys before it got worse officer” you smiled. He blushed a little pulling his hat down to cover his face more.  
“Yes well, um just make sure you try not to put yourself in that situation again” you nodded.  
“We will need to have you come down to the station to write your witness statement”  
“Oh of course lead the way then officer” you smiled again and began to follow them to what they called a car and got inside.

You were in the police station writing down everything that you could remember about what had happened when you saw Tenzin coming in red probably angry and walked right into the chiefs office pretty sure it was about the Avatar that was in jail right now. You finished your report and handed it to the police officer.

“Is that all officer?” he looked up from his own report as he took yours.  
“Yes that’s try to not be-”  
“What do you mean there was another airbender at the scene? My kids are at the temple. The only other person that was here was Serafina” Tenzin was basically fuming at this point and he opened the door, took a look outside and saw you and you waved at him smiling.  
“Tenzin she’s not in any trouble if anything we should be thanking her for helping make sure a lot less people got hurt and much less damage was done because of her quick thinking” a woman in gray hair walked out of the office looking slightly less annoyed you smiled even more happy to know that you truly helped people. And Tenzin relaxed a bit hearing that you weren't in trouble but the chief let him to the back where the Avatar was being held so you sat there waiting for him to come out after a few minutes you saw them walking out Tenzin looked at you and you quickly got up and followed after him while the Avatar was making faces at the chief.

“Master Tenzin I’ll make tea once we get back to the temple” Tenzin groaned and slid his hand down his face.  
“That would be nice thank you Sera” you nodded.  
“Korra you will be going back to the south pole”  
“What!?” The Avatar yelled, surprised he said that.


	3. The rock that dances in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to upload as quickly as I can while I still had a writing muse! so Ihope you enjoy this chapter! if you like it please leave a Kudos!

“Wait!” a dejected Korra turned around to face Tenzin.  
“You are right I did my best to change Republic City in the way that my father wanted. I believe it’s time for the Avatar to do her Duty. You can stay.” the kids excitedly ran up to Korra to hug her and then she picked up Tenzin as well. And you were impressed she had a lot of strength for someone who didn’t look as strong. But you have yet to speak to her happy to just remain a quiet observer instead.

Korra was happily chatting with the kids when Tenzin walked up to her.  
“Sera will you be able to help me train Korra? Since you know you’re both the same age.” Tenzin was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed to be asking for help. You smiled and nodded “Of course I would be happy to help but her attitude is not airbender-y? It will be difficult for the both of us” thinking of a way to teach her in her way that will help the Avatar better learn Bending.  
“Korra Korra have you met Fina! She lives with us! She appeared from thin air and turns out she was an air bender so now we aren't the only airbenders anymore, you should be friends she’s going to help you out with air bending, Daddy says that she will be able to help if we can't help you! She also has very long hair. It's nice to braid. We can braid your hair too!” Ikki took a deep breath and about to continue when you walked up to the Avatar laughing.  
“Ok that’s enough Ikki and thank you for making my entrance more exciting than what I would have done” Ikki smiled and ran off with her brother and sister.  
“Sorry I didn't introduce myself formally back at the police station Avatar I didn’t want to intrude in the um Lecture? That Master Tenzin was giving.” you chuckled. The Avatar scratched the back of her head awkwardly.  
“Uh yeah sorry you had to hear all of that” she held her hand out and you reached out and shook it. She straightened up, all cheapness gone.  
“Im Avatar Korra It’s nice to meet you” You smiled. Hand covering the fist and bowed your head “it is an honor to met you Avatar Korra I am Serafina One of the other Airbenders that resides on this island” that surprised Korra Ikki was telling the truth she didn’t know there were other benders other than Tenzin’s kids unless she is one of Tenzin’s kids before Pema.  
“And no i'm not one of Tenzin's secret kids' ' you looked ahead and noticed Tenzin’s step stutter at hearing it and his head getting red and you laughed.   
“Sorry Avatar I know that's what you were thinking since it’s not the first time someone has asked”  
“Oh well that's good Tenzin is too serious to have a secret baby” and you laughed really laughed and Korra laughed with you.  
“Well the good thing is that all of us will be teaching you to airbend so that you won't just be stuck with Tenzin all the time” you smiled at her and she nodded and smiled back.

It was the next day everyone was fully rested from yesterday's events and Korra had her Airbending robes on instead of the water tribe clothes she had on yesterday. You all stood in front of the airbending Gates.  
“The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them.”  
“Seems easy enough” Korra sounded excited.  
“Jinora left out that you have to go through them while they’re moving” and after Ikki said that you moved forward and airbended enough air and pushed it to the gates and they started to spin.  
“You have to dance like a leaf in the wind. Be the leaf” Tenzin let go a Leaf and we watched it go through the gates unfazed.  
“Jinora if you would” she ran in weaving through the gates moving with the flow and she made it through safely and she airbended to keep the gates spinning.  
“Alright Korra your turn” and she proceeded to do the worst thing you could do at the gates and try to bulldoze your way through them. By the end of the training session she was on the floor thankfully she covered her face or she’d be covered in bruises but it was painful to watch she wasn’t becoming the wind she was trying to force her way through and that's not how you learn airbending. So they moved on to meditating.   
“Master Tenzin if I may, can I take over this part? I might be able to help on this better” he sighed but relented as he took the kids to a different part of the island to continue their training. So the next day you took Korra and told her to follow you to a small gazebo overlooking the ocean figuring that would be a better place to help since she lived in the south pole surrounded by snow and water and remembered what Tenzin told you this morning that he caught Korra listening to a pro bending match and how angry he got. So you both sat down in position.  
“So instead of teaching it the way that Tenzin taught me I will hopefully be able to show you in a way that you will understand better so that you can get a better understanding how to properly meditate while he is very technical about it i'm more of a ‘go with the flow’ kind of person and hopefully that will help”  
“Right, so i've never succeed in meditating I tried but i always got so frustrated”  
“Hmmm I see , we'll think of it this way, close your eyes” Korra closed her eyes.  
“Follow the sound of my voice” Korra stood still waiting for her to continue.  
“Take a deep breath hold in any and all thoughts” you could hear her taking a deep breath.  
“Now let it go slowly let them all go along with your breath we are not chained to our thoughts so let them go” Korra slowly letting her breath out.  
“Let the sound of the waves lull you as if you were being carried away” you could see her face visually relax and you smiled.  
“Meditating isn't just about feeling centered or connecting to the spiritual part of yourself it's about being able to feel like you are free from whatever tethers you to the earth. We are not the product of the people or spirits alone we are all connected and we are all finding our way in this world and not everything is set in stone, it is always changing like the seasons, the flow of water or the change in winds and even though everyone thinks there is only one way to do anything they are wrong there are many ways to do one thing so in the end it always leads to the same destination. Airbending will come to you when you are ready or when the obstacle has presented itself to you.” you both stayed quite happy that Korra had caught your way of meditating easier other than just explaining what it was supposed to do. You had been like this for hours until one of the white lotus guards came and interrupted it making you upset.  
“Sorry for the interruption but it is time to eat”  
“Oh I see I hadn't realized it was so late already” you turned to Korra.  
“Korra were you able to clear your thoughts?”  
“Yes, but only for a little bit and after that i was kinda falling asleep”  
“Well at least you got to relax enough to sleep. You just have to find the middle ground but I'm glad that I was able to help even if just a little bit. I'm just surprised you took to it well” you thought out loud.  
“Oh what do you mean?”  
“Uh well i saw you bend a few days ago in the city and um your bending was forceful and well air bending can be the same but there is always a form to it while you just kind of forced your bending instead of guiding it”  
“That's what my other masters told me as well” she laughed.  
“Oh well if the other masters don't have a problem with it then i guess that's fine but airbending is literally the opposite of force so i guess I understand why it's so hard for you to airbend it is truly your opposite nature then lets dial it back then”  
“What?” you stopped and turned to Korra. Holding your hands up and apart from each other.  
“So right now you are on this side of the spectrum” shaking your right hand.  
“So right now we need you to be here” you moved your right hand to the center. “If we can get you here you will be able to airbend, I remember Master Tenzin telling me that the Previous Avatar was only able to Earthbend under duress to be able to stand his ground since he preferred to avoid confrontation while you prefer to stand your ground first” Korra seemed to understand what she meant with that explanation.  
“Ok so if I'm less aggressive I should be able to airbend?”   
“Yes, that’s me theory anyways” you nodded to yourself.  
Korra crossed her arms deep in though.”that's going to be hard.  
“Of course it is, it’s hard to change the way you are after years of being a certain way and i'm not asking you to change anything i'm only asking to be able to mellow yourself out”  
“I see ok i'm game”

After diner was you were walking around when you heard the radio as you got near, it sounded intense and you figured it was probably a pro bending tournament and so you walked up to them and bowed and they bowed back and you started to train you didn't realize that Korra was both watching you and hearing the match it was getting close to the end the fire ferrets were putting up a really good fight and it was getting good noticing that your bending had gotten a bit aggressive and you stopped in time to hear the radio sudden stop and you turned to see that Tenzin had disconnected it.  
“Korra get down here” you saw Korra stand up from the roof and slide down into the window you hadn’t realized she was even there.  
“You turned it off on the best part!”  
“I thought i made myself clear, I don’t want you listening to this distracting nonsense”  
“But it’s there radio, and technically you said i couldn’t watch a match you didn’t say anything about listening to one.”  
“You….you know what I meant” frustrated “Any way shouldn’t ….shouldn’t you be in bed by now” Tenzin made a sharp turn and left and so did you.

The next day you were all meditating under the gazebo again with Tenzin and the Kids and with Korra you were just trying to meditate but Tenzin and Korra kept arguing with each other not really letting you meditate so you ended up just getting up and leaving.

You had gone to the side of the Temple that faced the arena some of the monks had brought you some food so there wasn’t need for you to break out of your meditation until you heard some footsteps coming quickly. You opened your eyes and started to get up and see Korra run in your direction.  
“Hello Korra are you ok?”  
“Oh uh yeah I just-”  
“Was going to the arena to watch a match?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh would you like me to go with you? So that Tenzin doesn’t get upset and assume you were just training with me?”  
“Yeah yeah that can work!”  
Korra jumped into the water and made a bubble and you jumped in, she bended it to close and with both of you working quickly you made it to the other side and she made a piller to get you both on to the pier into the window and both of you dried yourselves off. You nodded to each other and you both started wandering around until some old guy found you.  
“Hey what are you in my gym”  
“Uh were just looking for the bathroom”  
“We’ve never been to the arena so we kinda got lost”  
“Oh the old I had to pee excuse, you know i'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying i'm turning you into security”  
“No wait!” you said in unison.  
“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, It’s alright Toza they’re with me”  
“Yeah We're with him” and you nodded quickly.  
“See we’re together”  
“But not together together more like friends”  
“Oh uh i didn't imply”  
“Its implied”  
“Whatever just let me get back to work” with that Toza walked away.  
The boy who was named Bolin guided you to what you assumed was the locker room and you were greeted with the other boys in the team that were getting ready. Until one of them called Bolin over to them and they were talking amongst each other you ignored them it wasn’t a conversation for you to hear so you looked out the opening and Bolin was right it really was the best seat in the house.

Bolin had interrupted your thoughts when he dragged both you and Korra to meet the other team member.  
“Come meet my brother Mako.” and the angry boy was coming towards them and Korra held her handout. She was a fan and all you did was bow your head, not really caring for anyone here.  
“I heard you play on the radio” she said excitedly   
“Come one Bolin we’re up” ignoring them and walking to the elevator.  
“Or i could meet him later” dejected.  
“Yeah sorry about that my brother just gets real focused before a match ok I gotta wish me luck not like we’ll need it” and he walked out.  
“Good luck, knock em out!” she was really getting excited.

So the match started and you watched impassively hoping you'd understand why it was so popular but what you did best was analyze and so you watched and you noticed they had no chemistry there footwork was sloppy at best Mako was the only one that could hold it down his brother Bolin was good but only when the momentum was on his side. The water bender just wasn't bending. It was as if he didn’t want to be there at all or at least in this team, how strange. Maybe with more intense training they can be much better and maybe another team member would be better for them.

You looked over at Korra who was just making faces while the game was going. It was an intense fight but in the end the fire ferrets won after Mako bobbed and weaved to victory.  
You should probably head back before the sun rises.

The boys got back and Mako and the waterbender were fighting while Bolin was trying to impress Korra which you thought was funny since Korra wasn’t picking up what he was dropping at all. You realized that you weren’t paying attention to what they were saying since you were now being dragged back to the gym by Korra with Bolin ahead of you both and Mako dragging behind. When you all finally reached the gym she let you go and she and Bolin were standing near the earth bending disks they use. Korra and Bolin were just showing what they got and Mako stopped to stand next to her.  
“So you don’t talk much I see” he was looking at Bolin and Korra Practicing.  
“No i don't, unless im interested in talking or if i find something interesting to talk about and I Don't care much about pro bending but i will offer some insight your team has no chemistry you get easily frustrated and you make mistakes, Bolin only gains momentum when he’s winning and the waterbender doesn't even want to be on your team, how you’ve made it this far is surprising to say the least, make do with what that what you will.” Mako was about to say something to you but you smiled when Korra was able to knock the disks in the net after she fixed her stance.  
“Not bad”  
“What does it take to impress this guy”  
You laughed  
“If it’s of any consolation Korra i'm impressed”  
“thanks”  
“We have another game coming up and you both are more than welcomed to come and watch it again” Bolin smiled at them and Korra excitedly nodded.

So you both waved at them and went back to the Island.

The next day you walked up to meet Tenzin, Korra and the kids back at the gates. Korra once again didn’t take her time she ran in and was once again getting hit by the gates and saw she was getting frustrated and started blasting the gates and you quickly stepped in creating a negative air bubble to stop her firebending and to quickly have the fire die out and Korra was feeling Dizzy having all the air bended out of her and so you stopped saving some of the gates.  
“What is wrong with you!?” Tenzin was close to blowing a gasket red with anger.  
“Had Serafina not done what she did we would have lost this ancient airbending artifact!”  
“Nothing is wrong with me, I've been practicing just how you taught me but it isn’t sinking in ok, it hasn't clicked you said it would” looking down upset hating how hard this was for her.  
“Korra this isn’t something you can force, if you would only listen to me”  
“I have been! But you know what I think, maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending is because you're a terrible teacher!” and Korra stormed off frustrated. Meelo soon joined Korra, coping her and running off while JInora and Ikki hugged their father and stood there not knowing what to say. But Tenzin looked at you still upset.  
“You know that was dangerous right?”  
“Yes but i wanted to save the gates as much as i could and did not think before i did it” you looked down ashamed.  
“Thank you though at least you stopped her from doing anymore damage” he let out a suffering sigh.  
“Master Tenzin,” he looked down at you.  
“You are a good teacher she’s just upset that she hasn’t air bended yet” you looked over to where she walked off.   
“Thank you Sera” you smiled  
“Can you think of a reason as to why she hasn’t been able to do so yet?”  
You stod there pondering.  
“I believe this has something to do with the injury that happened with the previous Avatar.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Master Katara heals Aang but the spiritual connection was cut off so its weaker now and since it was cut off during the airbender part of the Cycle it also cut off Korra from the air bender part as well”  
Tenzin’s eyes widened and the girls looked worried, understanding what that meant. Bareilly above a whisper “will korra be able to airbend at all?”   
“She will be able too but it will be difficult, extremely difficult she barely has a grasp on a thread when it comes to airbending but that's all the progress she has so far.”   
“I see”  
“Master, Korra is going to struggle until it finally connects with her and that might take a long time” Tenzin Nodded and and they both began to walk away you went you look for Korra though I'm sure she was upset just as much as Tenzin was but you ran to the kitchen really quick to get some food for both of you since you knew that Korra wasn’t going to eat as long as Tenzin was in the room.  
You knocked at her door  
“Come in”  
“Hey I brought you some food” you handed her her portion.  
“Thanks” she took it and started eating.  
“Hey we still have that invitation that Bolin gave us if you still want to go?” Korra cheered up instantly.  
“Let me change into my other clothing since i noticed that i stood out like a sore thumb with my airbender robes.” Korra nodded and you quickly jumped to the window in your room and changed as quickly as you could since you had to leave before Tenzin noticed you were gone. You finished and jumped back to Korra’s window and you both snuck out the same way like last time.  
You both made your way down to the locker room.  
“I forgot you had other clothes other than the airbending robes”  
“Well I only wear these when I go to the city. Tenzin wants me to get used to the city when I take over as the councilman for the airbenders. And I haven't gone to the city since I helped you train in airbending” you smiled at her. But Korra ground she didn’t like that she was keeping you from going to the mainland.  
“I’m sorry i didn’t mean to keep you from leaving”  
“Korra it's ok its an honor to help you learn air bending honestly”  
You both finally reached the locker room and you walked in and you can feel the defeat coming from Bolin and Mako.  
“What's the matter you guys look like you lost already”   
“We might as well have,” Mako said both angry and upset.  
“Hasook is a no show….you were right Serafina he didn’t want to be on this team” looking away. Bolin and Korra looked confused, not realizing that they had spoken before. Korra perked up having a great idea.  
“Well if you need a waterbender i could fill in i'm a pretty decent waterbender if i do say so myself” she stood there proudly.  
“That’s a great idea”  
“Thats a bad idea”  
You turned to mako. “How is this a bad idea? If it’s because Korra doesn’t know the rules then give her a quick explanation but either you let Korra Play or your team forfeits” the door opened letting in the referee.   
“Are the Fire Ferrets going to play?” and Korra Answered quickly.  
“Yes!” and the guy left.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes”  
Mako relented and just sighed as Korra quickly got ready. She walked up to the platform. And you quickly yelled out.” Good luck Korra! Remember to be the wind if you're stuck in a hard spot. Oh right good luck to you too Bolin, Mako!” Korra and Bolin gave a thumbs up but Mako just rolled his eyes.

It was intense Korra didn’t know the rules and she already made the mistake of bending a different element which confused everyone only for the announcer basically yelled that it was the Avatar and you could only hope that Tenzin wasnt near a radio since the white lotus guards were often caught hearing the matches. And the fire ferrets were not doing well; they kept double teaming Korra who was getting overwhelmed quickly and was about to be knocked out of the ring.  
“Sera get down here” you froze peering down the opening to where the knocked out players go to and there you saw him Master Tenzin he wasn’t even looking down he was just waiting for Korra to come up from the water since she was just knocked out of the ring.

“I'm in trouble” you sighed and jumped down hearing Korra and Tenzin fighting again.  
“-disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go.” Tenzin turned about to leave.  
“No! I'm kind of in the middle of something.” Korra arguing back.  
“I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!” if it was possible he was getting angrier.  
“Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!” you needed to step in.  
“Wait-”  
“What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!”  
“No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!”  
“Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?”  
“I have a match to go finish.” she turned to get on the elevator.  
You sighed. “Master Tenzin this isn’t going to help anyone. You have to talk it out with her not just get angry because she won't listen to you trust her she will learn her way” Tenzin let out a long sigh and began to walk out and you followed.  
“Sometimes i wish you were the Avatar then it would just make my life easier” you just smiled not knowing how to respond to that the spirits chose Korra as their Avatar so they obviously knew that she was meant to be the one.  
You were both heading to the exit when you felt the air change and you turned around your eyes widened. “Master Tenzin Look!!” just as he was about to turn. The referee was yelling it out.  
“Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!” Happily you began to take more notice of Korra's movements you were staring so intensely that Tenzin’s sudden Woohoo scared you out of your focus. And you laughed seeing him fix his robes.  
“Master Tenzin, I'm gonna go down and congratulate Korra. Will I be seeing you when we get back to the Island?”  
He said it was fine and you quickly got back to the locker rooms just in time too.

You opened the door and walked in the team benign excited.  
“Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves.” looking cheapish  
“I'm glad that almost losing the match was what you needed to start moving like that Korra.” you giggled.  
“Korra, you should talk to Tenzin once you're done celebrating.”

It was almost an hour later when the two of you went back to the island and saw Tenzin there waiting for you so you stayed back and Korra looked back kind of scared but you only shook your head and smiled so she walked up to Tenzin and they started talking and you chose to not hear what they were saying it was a private conversation and you weren’t nosy. Until you heard Korra Yell at Tenzin and when you looked at them Korra was what you assumed running away from him.  
“I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early! And, by the way, Serafina and I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!”


	4. The revelation is not what you thought it would be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! please leave a like if you liked it those are very good motivatoers for me ;_;

You woke up very early to help Korra with her air bending training which she was progressing but still no actual bending was happening but you thought that Korra was just happy to get the footwork down. You only woke up early today since Korra had Practice with the fire ferrets and since she also volunteered you, you had to go as well not being able to say no since she explained that you were basically there coach.  
“I know you don't like to wake up early but in the morning just as the sun is rising is when the air is at its cleanest, fresh if that makes sense.” You and Korra were practicing footwork without the gates.  
“I appreciate it you willing to go this far to have me learn airbending eventually” she smiled at you.  
It had been an hour later and you had to go up to your room and change to your city clothes. Korra had bended the earth to be a makeshift boat since the ferri wasn't running this early yet. You got there pretty quickly since Korra was bending the water pretty quickly.

You had finally reached the gym where you saw Mako and Bolin just getting there themselves and Korra ran to the Locker room to change quickly. After Korra came back she had her training gear on and joined Mako and Bolin in passing a heavy ball around where you were hearing Korra complain about it being here in the morning. But you were here to flatten out some of their weakness which was stamina and speed; they had the power but nothing else and often had to rely on exhausting their opponents to bring them out. You had an idea. You began to look around and you found it. And some balls.  
“Alright guys can you stand in the arena court 1st stage” they looked at each other and went to stand in their usual spot.  
“Alright guys i need to see something so if you can dodge a ball you can dodge attacks.” before they had time to question you, you had sent a ball that sent Mako back to the second stage.  
“Hey what's the big deal!?” Mako yelled out angrily but you ignored him. You picked up 2 balls and sent them straight towards Korra and Bolin and Korra was the only one that dodge it but just barely and Bolin got knocked back but he stood his ground.  
“Oh and no bending or attacking just dodging” you smiled wickedly. And picked up 3 balls this time and put enough spin to them to have them curve which they weren't ready for Bolin got jumped out only to land on the second stage with Mako. you had been like this for not even 20 minutes and they were getting tired since now all 3 were on the 3rd stage breathing heavy until some guy walked in on them. The 3 of the sighed out in relief at being given a break.  
“There are my little hard-working street urchins. It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar.” some shady looking guy was walking towards them.  
“And you are ...?” Korra seemingly put out with what he said.  
“Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here's your winnings from the last match. Ah ah ah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries.” Mako looking sadly with the more money taken away and then mad when he mentioned the market and looking to Bolin accusatory   
“ What? I'm a growing boy!” you let out a laugh.  
“Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot.” you all looked surprised. That was a lot of money.  
“Thirty thousand yuans?!”  
“Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament.” Butakha turned and walked out of the Gym.   
“You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?”  
“I got nothing.” Korra pulled out her pockets to reveal that it was empty.and Bolin looked towards you. And you laughed.  
“Sorry Bolin but I'm a Monk I have no need for money, everything we need we make ourselves” you shrugged your shoulders but Korra spoke again.  
I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me.” with a smile. But that seemed to be the wrong thing since it seemed to upset him.  
“Then I wouldn't say you have nothing.” he said accusingly.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean-”  
“No, it's alright. It's just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own.”  
“I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”  
“At least you know who your parents are I dont know of who i was or why i suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the airbender island but I don't let that have me judge how others are raised Mako that as unnecessary.” you didn’t even bother to look at him as you began putting the stuff you used away.  
“So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?” you turned around to look at them. And Bolin got excited.  
“Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!” Korra and Bolin looked at him with the ‘are you serious face’.  
“Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas.” but you spoke up.  
“Well at least that is an idea though thank you Bolin” you smiled at him and blushed a little.  
“Well i can talk to some of the councilmen to see if they can sponsor us, especially the fire nation representative” you began to think about what to write to them.  
“Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do.” and walked away.

You had stayed behind and began walking around the park when you heard a guy on the megaphone yelling out anti bending propaganda.  
“Benders are a menace to the world-” you were startled by some guys that came to attack the announcer but you quickly pushed him out of danger and was struck by the lighting attack he had hurled at the guy and you screamed. You let out a shaky breath as you twitched, the guys that came quickly left since the park police had come in and started to chase them.   
‘Get out of here…….we have to send her back…..but the human world is full of dumb humans…...hey Im human…..my son will take care of her……..maybe that will help her…..she’s unstable right now…....so the human world will stablize her?.......we better hope it does.’  
You groaned.  
“Hey girl are you ok?” the guy that was on the podium was shaking you.  
“Yeah” you whispered.  
“those damn benders thinking they can just get away with everything.” you sat up occasionally twitching still having the electricity running through you.  
“Not all benders are bad just like there are bad non benders we are here to live together in unity but you are right many benders think that they can do what they want because they bend that is a problem”  
You tried to stand up but screamed in pain and quickly fell to the floor. They guy ran to you.  
“Hey uh do you want me to help you home?” you nodded.  
“You can get me to the ferry to the island. I'm a monk there” the guy nodded and a bigger guy came in and carried you all the way there.   
Once there one of the acolytes there saw you and quickly ran to you.  
“Is she ok!?” he had a worried look and the guys explained what happened.  
“I see, thank you for helping to bring one of our own back home safe” he bowed to them and picked you up and walked in the ship.

They had sent word to the rest of the temple about your arrival and your condition. Once you reached them the acolytes began to fuss over you.  
“You guys im fine im just shocked” you giggled but another shock was running through you and you clenched your teeth.  
“I’ve never been involved in a fight before….I don't know how to defend myself. I’m sorry I didn't mean to worry you all.” you slowly got up and walked to the Gazebo to meditate hoping to try and remember what those memories were since they were not familiar to you, you didn’t recognize any of the voices. Feeling better and not being able to recall anything you got up, grabbed your glider using it as a walking stick and made your way to the gates hearing them move hoping to see if Korra would help you learn to fight. Or at least be able to fend yourself better seeing as how Tenzin showed you fighting attacks but never put them into practice at all.  
You walked into a worried looking Mako talking to Korra. Thinking something bad had happened you asked what was wrong. Mako turned to you.  
“Serafina have you seen Bolin?” you took a moment.  
“I last saw him sitting in front of the Zuko statue with Pabu doing tricks and some guy in a red car showed up right after but I don’t remember much after that before I got hit with Lightning. Why did something Happen?” Korra, Mako and the Girls just looked at her.  
“Wait, you got hit with lighting? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Are you ok?” Mako looked slightly worried.  
“I'm fine but is Bolin Missing?” you looked at Mako.  
“Yeah he hasn't gone home yet and he hasn't told me anything else. Can you remember anything about the car or the guy?”  
“Um lets see…. Um it was a really nice red car that looked fast too. The guy was wearing a Blue jacket? But Bolin seemed to know him so I just kept walking the other way since I didn’t want to interrupt whatever conversation they were having”  
“Shady Shin” and Mako Just Groaned.  
He explained who that was and they got on Naga and Korra Water bended a bubble to swim back to the mainland and he led them to where he thought they might be at. You pointed at the light seeing Pabu.  
“Pabu!” you ran to him and he climbed up your leg to your shoulder.  
“Pabu where's Bolin?” Pabu and Naga did a cute nose bump, chittering was said and Naga ran off in the direction where Bolin was.   
They reached the location and saw a truck being loaded up with people and you all spotted Bolin and you quickly ran to them as the truck started to drive off. Naga was trying her best to catch up to them but ws falling behind so you quickly got off and used your glider to catch up to them since Korra Mako and Naga were stopped at a clearing of the city. You landed on top of the truck dropping down to the driver side and pulling the steering wheel yanking it to the side trying to force it to crash into the wall but the driver was steering the other way. When that didn’t work you got back up and with the momentum drop kicked enough air pressure to blast them out of the car taking control of the wheel you try to turn the car but since you've never driven before you were pressing everything on the dashboard to make it stop until some of the those same people on fast bikes caught up to you and were trying to electrify you through the window. One of them got in through the passenger side to kick you out the driver side of the door and as you flew out you took the wheel and turned it to the side having the car veer to the side almost turning on its side and you rolling to a stop hurt from having been thrown out from a moving vehicle. You got up and slowly made your way to your staff happy that it was still intact to continue the pursuit but when you looked back up the truck was gone.   
You let out a sigh, opened your glider and flew back to where Korra and Mako were and dropped down. Groaning as you walked to them pretty sure you injured yourself when they kicked you out of the truck. They looked at you looking hopeful but you shook your head.  
“Im sorry they got away.” they kept talking trying to see if they could get a clue from what that guy said to them.  
“Oh I know where we can get more information.” Korra looked excitedly and they all got on Naga to go to the park only to see it empty so they decided to wait in the Morning. You quickly went to sleep being tired from today's events while Korra and Mako stayed up.  
You woke up early to do your morning meditation happy to have some peace and quiet until you heard the annoyance of the megaphone opening your eyes upset. That also startled Korra and Mako awake.  
“Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the ... It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!” Korra walks up to the Protester, and swats the megaphone and it breaks once it hits the floor.  
“Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?”   
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” the protester looked confused.  
“Oh, I think you do.”  
“Korra I don’t think he actu-” you tried saying to her but she lifted her leg and slammed it down bending a slab of rock from the ground under the table to throw it up and scatter the paper all over the place and you quickly started to pick up the flyers.  
“ "Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock". What's this "Revelation"? Mako turned to look at the man.  
“Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!” the guy got scared when you saw Korra lift him up.  
“You better believe it concerns us. Spill it.”  
“No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him.”  
You kept picking up the paper noticing the back of the fliers.  
“These look like a map” whispering to yourself.  
You looked up after hearing a whistle.  
“The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!” you walked over to the guy and handed him the fliers that you picked up.  
“I'm sorry I could pick up more” and you left to run with Korra and Mako.  
They ran to safety under a trolly stop.  
“Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?” holding the fliers up hoping that if they stared at them the answer would show itself.  
“They did.” they both looked at you as you took the fliers and turned them around. “It’s pieces of a map so if you combined them with the one that has a red dot it should show where it would be.” Mako picked the pieces up and started to compare them to the city map.  
“Found it” so they waited until nightfall and the three of you met up again korra changed but all you really changed was your different hair style. You put it up in a bun that you kid under a hat. The 3 of you walked up to the door but stopped to see a couple show their flier to the guy and be let in so you walked up and did the same before Korra could stop you.  
You walked into the building, stopping waiting for Korra and Mako to catch up to you. Looking around you noticed it was a factory no one would figure out a factory was a meeting place for people that hate benders. They both caught up to you and you all continued to walk in. There were a lot of people here but it didn’t surprise you you knew how much people hated benders especially with the gangs that terrorize non benders on the daily you tried to help as much as you could but you weren’t there all the time.  
“I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin.” Korra looked around but you spoke up looking towards the stage whispering so that others wouldn’t hear you.  
“Don’t be surprised, gangs make it miserable for these people and since you’ve been here you haven’t helped them after your first run in with them weeks ago and as the Avatar you should at least try to do so more often, and instead of helping you join a bro bending team. If I were in their position i would hate benders too.” Korra and Mako looked down.  
“ Please welcome your hero, your savior ... Amon!” people began to cheer as Amon himself rose from the lift.  
“My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did,that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently.” everyone gasped. Your eyes widened.  
The people around you started to talk among themselves in pure disbelief.  
“That's impossible.There's no way.”  
“Avatar Aang was the last person to be able to take someone's bending away so it’s possible but not for him” Korra looked to you but looked back once Amon started speaking again.  
“Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.”  
“Good that man doesn’t deserve to have his bending” Korra looked at you annoyed.  
“Hey, whose side are you on?” she whispered angrily.  
“I'm not on Zolt’s side if that makes you feel better, I would prefer it if the people who did bad things had their bending removed.” but you turned when Mako spoke up.  
“There's Bolin.” you saw him being placed last he looked scared.  
Amon gave another speech and you watched as Zolt’s bending was taken away seeing the lighting turn to fire to nothing and Zolt began to panic.  
“What did you do to me?” he looked to Amon.  
“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!”  
The audience began to cheer as the Equalist got the next gang member and placed him in front of Amon.  
“Any ideas yet?” Korra looked at Mako.  
“I think so, see those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here.”  
“Works for me” you nood and follow Korra and split up to find a way to get the steam out when you hear fighting where Korra went.  
“Hey what happened...oh ok that works too” Korra has slammed one of the followers to the steam gauge and busted it.  
“That’s what i said” and you both started to bend the steam towards the main hall towards the crowd you heard screaming and people running meaning it worked you and Korra Headed towards the exit to meet up with Mako and hopefully Bolin. You both came running to see the guys fighting with one of the Equalists and were about to electrocute them again until Korra earthbended and send a slab to the guy.  
“I wouldn't count us out just yet. Naga!” Korra Whistled and saw her coming in and quickly Korra and Mako got on you went to Bolin grabbed the staff that KOrra threw to you and pushed off the ground as quickly as you could while holding him.  
“Bolin please hold on for dear life I need to concentrate on bending” Bolin immediately wrapped his arms and legs around you making you blush. You headed towards the air temple isle dropping down.  
“Um Bolin we landed you can let go if you want” Bolin opened his eyes blushed hard.  
“Oh uh yeah thank you” he let go which made you sad for some reason.  
“They didn’t chase but we figured you would feel safer here.” he nodded and started crying. You looked around not knowing what to do but you saw Pema hug Ikki when she was upset so you did the same and started rubbing his back and Bolin hugged back crying harder.  
“I'm just glad that your brother knows your habits enough to know when something is wrong or wouldn’t have known as quickly as we did. You have a good brother Bolin” he nodded and finally calmed down and took a step back looking at you and you smiled at him and he smiled back.  
“What happened?” Tenzin walked up to you. And you turned when hearing someone run in your direction. So you and Korra explained what happened to Tenzin.  
“He can take peoples bending away. For good.” Tenzin looked shocked.  
“That's ... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability.”  
“But we saw him do it.”she was begging him to believe her.  
“I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe.”  
“Tenzin, will it be ok if i escort Mako and Bolin back home?”  
“Yes that's fine but hurry back”  
“I will” you turned to the boys and began walking to the edge of the island.  
“Alright can you boys hold on to me?” Bolin quickly knew what to do and wrapped himself around you and Mako embarrassed did the same. You bend down and pushed off the ground hard and you began to glide to the bending arena Bolin and Mako finally enjoying the view from the sky. You finally got to the window turned sideways and landed in the hallway.  
“Get some sleep ok guys because sadly we have training in the morning”  
“Thank you again” Mako spoke up. While Bolin nodded in the back  
“Of course anything for friends” you smiled at them and jumped out the window to glide back home to finally get some sleep.


End file.
